


a wolf's halloween

by Magali_Dragon



Series: ghost and his humans [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Modern Era, Targlings (ASoIaF), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because I can so i wrote this, chapter two brings many targlings, dany would totally be into halloween in the real world, flufffffffff, ghost POV, ghost and his humans, ghost and targlings, the beans at Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magali_Dragon/pseuds/Magali_Dragon
Summary: Ghost on Halloween with his humans.Aka the Ghost POV and Halloween remix no one asked for.





	1. five costumes five Halloweens

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Squad Gourd Season! 
> 
> More Ghost POV because I thought it would be fun. Entirely possible that this universe and Ghost will have holiday fics for everything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five costumes and five Halloweens, Ghost reflects.Five years and five costumes, Ghost contemplates Halloween with his humans.

_ _

_Year One_

This is _so_ embarrassing.

Gods, if any of his brothers and sisters were still alive to see what had become of him, he would never be able to live it down. Somewhere in the Riverlands he knew Nymeria still ran free, terrorizing the smaller wolves and gathering her pack. He hoped one day to see her again. In the end, it was just him and he was sitting on his haunches, staring up at Human Jon with a look in his red eyes, silently begging him to put a stop this this horror show.

It seemed Human Jon had no choice in the matter either. He shook his head slightly at his human, judging him. _Weak man, you are weak._ “I’m weak,” Jon said out loud, staring at their reflections in the mirror. He fidgeted with the vest he wore. “I can’t believe she talked me into this.” He judged him again. _Oh really? I can._ He pawed at the contraption on his head, irritated. His human shook his head and glanced down at him, shrugging. “Hey man, you were the one who decided to knock us into the water.”

I did, that was my decision. It was the greatest and happiest decision of his life, deciding that Dragon Lady and Human Jon were going to be together. The decision to wrap his leash around them, pull them into the pond, and just step aside while they did the human version of sniffing each other’s bottoms—it involved weird conversation, a lot of blushing on Human Jon’s part, and ultimately the mating of mouths that he assumed was them determining if they were suited— ultimately they decided they must have been suited for each other before they went into the room and started puppy-making.

In fact, they probably were very suited to each other because the puppy-making went on for quite some time. He also enjoyed how Dragon Lady smelled. He assumed Human Jon enjoyed it as well. Because now Human Jon smelled just like her too.

They were in the bedroom, wearing the things that Dany had laid out for them, insiting they do this for her because _”It will be so much fun!”_, although that the moment, he was not so sure he agreed.

“How are my handsome men doing in there? Do your costumes fit?”

“Fine,” Jon called in a sort of high voice. He sighed, adjusting the pants tugged into the tall black boots he wore. “Um…love?”

“Yes?”

“How many people will be there?”

“Well it’s a charity event for work, so a lot I imagine. Oh! I invited Arya and Gendry! I hope you don’t mind, they were quite excited to see our costumes.”

Stinky balls, he cursed inwardly. Arya would never let him live this down. He whined and peered up at Jon again, who shrugged and ruffled his head. It sent the strange fur contraption he’d tugged over his head and ears askew, but neither of them made a move to correct it. He walked slowly after his human, dragging his feet and not wanting to make a full appearance. _Sooooo embarrassing._

However they looked, it pleased Human Dany. She laughed and squealed at the sight of them, bouncing on her feet and rushing over. She was wearing a simple costume, a white dress with belt and her pretty silver hair coiled in strange braids wrapped around each other on either side of her head. She clapped her hands and laughed, her arms going around Jon’s neck. “Oh don’t you look handsome Mr. Solo.”

He arched an eyebrow. “At least you didn’t make me dress like Jabba the Hut.”

“And our Chewbacca looks so handsome!”

_Chewbacca_? Gods, he looked horrific. With the brown shaggy thing around his head and the brown cape around his neck and tied around his belly to look like he had some sort of shiny belt. He wondered how long he must endure this. __

_ _The doorbell rang and Dany rushed to answer. Jon glanced down at him, shaking his head. “Not a word,” he hissed. He positively mooned over his human. “She’s so happy.”_ _

_ _They both sighed as the door opened and Arya walked in with her boyfriend, both of them dressed as ice zombies. She burst into laughs, pointing at him. “Gods Jon! You look like someone had a gun to your head.”_ _

_ _“Poor Ghost. Maybe he should have been Princess Leia,” Gendry laughed._ _

_ _Whoever this Princess Leia was, he was absolutely certain he did not want to be her. At least with a name like _Chewbacca_, he sounded ferocious. Dany chuckled. “It was that or Darth Vader, but I don’t think he’d like to have the helmet on his head all evening.”_ _

_ _Oh I can quite assure you Human Dany, if I had a helmet on my head no one would know it was me and I could die with my dignity intact. He nudged Jon, who ruffled his head again. The doorbell rang again. _Would it be doing that all evening?__ _

_ _Dany ran to the door, this time with a bowl of candy, and happily greeted dozens of tiny humans in varying costumes, including one who had on a similar costume to him. _Save me_, he thought, peering up at Arya, who just laughed. She poked Human Jon in the ribs. “Brother I think you’ve met your match. Tell me, how did you meet a woman who actually lets you dress up you and Ghost for Halloween?”_ _

_ _Jon glanced down at him with a small smile. “Actually, it was Ghost who introduced me. I think he did well.” He gazed over at his mate, a moony smile on his face. It pleased him immediately, how happy Human Jon was looking at the pretty lady with the silver hair. Reinforced his decision tenfold._ _

_ _Dany finished at the door with the children and went over to Jon, kissing him lightly. “It’s only been a couple months, but I’m very happy Ghost knocked me into that pond with you.”_ _

_ _They continued to kiss, making the other couple pretend to gag and he merely slumped down onto the floor, pleased with his efforts but wondering if he would have to endure this next year. _ _

~/~/~/~

_Year Two_

_Weaaaaaaak._ For someone who regularly crawled through dark spaces, chased down men with guns, and sometimes made him sniff out anything and everything ranging from drugs to bombs, his human was the absolute definition of a weakling. He may as well have been the runt. Except well, he was the runt of his litter and still he survived. Perhaps Human Jon may one day survive this. _ If he got strong, like I did._

Except he was not strong. He was weak when it came to whatever his Dany wanted. They were living in another apartment now, with the _cats._ He scowled over at the three of them, with their creepy eyes unblinking and staring at him, mocking im, judging him…the big black one swished his tail and hopped from his perch, the other two following immediately, single-file as they marched out of the room.

Off to plot, he surmised. He padded down the stairs from the loft bedroom, where they had put on what Dany called their _costumes._ He assumed his role in this farce was of importance, because she immediately rushed over to kneel and give him a hug, adjusting the thing on his head that had lace and frills and tied under his chin. She laughed. “You make a perfect Big Bad Wolf.”

As he was a wolf, he hoped so. He did not understand why this wolf he was supposed to be had some sort of lace thing and he was also wearing a cape of some sort with more lace that tied around his belly again. He was grateful they did not insist upon putting him in some sort of human-like shirt or dress, as he often saw at the park. Mostly little dogs. Shameful, wolves like him should run free.

Except this made Human Jon’s mate happy, so he would do it, for her. He did not understand why the humans wore regular clothes. He followed them out into the hall and they greeted other people, laughing when people called her _Red Riding Hood_ and his human was a _lumberjack._ He was still the _Big Bad Wolf._ He went out with them and they got into the car and drove to some sort of big festival or party or something in the park where they usually went to walk.

Everyone continued to greet them and comment on them. He saw plenty of other dogs dressed up but he did believe he looked the best. Dany kept saying so and she was always right. Well, mostly right. He still did not believe he had to be a part of whatever it was they were doing on this evening. At least it happened once a year. “So our second Halloween, come and gone,” Jon said, his arm around pretty Dany’s waist. He reached into the basket she was holding, removing a piece of candy.

He sniffed at the candy, but wrinkled his nose, he did not care for chocolate. He wished she had some of the gummy bears though, he did like those. He nudged the basket, but she scratched behind his ears, leaning against Jon. They were quite compatible. He trotted past the spot where they had knocked them into the pond, satisfied.

Next year he hoped though that they did not have to do this. He peered up at Dany, silently begging that they not do this again. She kissed the top of his head. “Oh Ghost, you are so sweet. Next year I think we might do another one of these themed costumes.”

It seemed as though mentioning _next year_ was a thing, because she suddenly looked over at Jon, unsure and he smiled, leaning to kiss her again. They did that a lot. “I think next year, whatever you plan, Ghost will be on board.” She seemed relieved and kissed him again, before jogging off to greet one of her friends, who he believed was called Missandei. She was nice.

He wagged his tail as his human knelt and ruffled his neck. He whispered into his ear. “I’m going ot propose to her in a few weeks, next year we should be married. What do you say to that, huh boy? You ready for a mom?”

Of course he was ready for a mother, but it felt more like he was their mother and their father. He wagged his tail in response, but peered up again, whining. _Please, please, just do not make me wear something like this again._

“I’ll see what we can do about next year’s costumes.”

_Thank the gods._

~/~/~/~

_Year Three_

It was worse than the previous two years. He would gladly return to being the _Chewbacca_ character or the _Big Bad Wolf._ He knew that this was the worst he ever could be and he refused to emerge from under the blanket on the couch, his paw over his nose.

“Aw Ghost, come on it’s not that bad,” she laughed.

He swore Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion laughed at him too. He whined at them and bared his teeth, but they couldn’t see him beneath the blanket. “Come on sweet boy, we are going to take Little Sam and Little Jonna trick-or-treating with Auntie Gilly and Uncle Sam.”

Yes, because it was something the tiny humans did, they went door to door and solicited for candy. He thought it was similar to how he occasionally went to the pantry and waited for one of them to give him a chewy stick that tasted like bacon. He did not go from door to door though. _Perhaps I should._

Although not wearing what they stuck on his head. What they put on his tail. It was mortifying. He heard the door open and Sam and Gilly laughed, while he heard Little Sam running over, the child ripping the blanket off of him, exposing his shame for all to see. He giggled. “Tigger!”

“Come on Ghost, you’re fine. Could have been worse, you could be Piglet.”

Whoever this _Piglet_ was he was certain it would not be worse. He was dressed like a _cat._ It was horrifying. He tried to look as angry as possible as Sam took a picture of them before they started out and began to go from door to door. He felt the leash clip to his collar and noted it was the same orange and black stripe as the ears on his head and the weird curly tail.

They left the loft and went down the stairs, turned onto the street behind the building and began to go door to door. Tons of people stopped to greet them. He determined quickly that their costumes this year were of some sort of attractiveness or desirability of the other humans. He did not quite understand it.

Human Jon was dressed almost like a child, wearing blue shorts even in the cold, a white shirt and had his arm around Human Dany. The pup inside of her was quite large, he could sense that perhaps soon the pup would be joining them, and because of this, he sensed, she had chosen her costume purposefully. She wore golden leggings and shirt and had a red one over it. Written on the golden shirt underneath over the ball that consisted of the pup, were the words ‘H-U-N-N-Y.’ She had on gold ears too.

They kept calling her _Winnie the Pooh._ Human Jon was _Christopher Robin._ He had no idea who these characters were, but he felt that the pup seemed to draw the most attention, everyone laughing and saying that her _bump_ was the best part of the costume. He was slightly disgruntled at the pup for taking over the attention he normally received on this day.

They called it _Halloween._ He called it _Hell._ He also would like to know why the _cats_ did not have to participate. He nudged at the pup, feeling the pup hit his nose lightly and Dany laughed, her hand going to it. “The baby likes you Ghost!”

“Or the baby likes the Kit-Kats that Mummy is eating,” Jon teased, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

He snorted, turning away from them and continuing to walk down the street with them, in his ridiculous disguise. He believed the pup liked him. Even if he was dressed as a _cat._

~/~/~/~

_Year Four_

Perhaps it was because the pup was moving all over the place and they could not do anything more elaborate. Perhaps it was because he had stoically braved the last three years and deserved a year off. Or perhaps it was because the humans were tired, since the pup insisted on keeping them awake all night.

He did not have a costume at all and in fact they just told everyone he was a _ghost._ That was his name, so he just assumed the lack of sleep was preventing them from realizing that he was just a wolf, he was all white on a regular day, and his name was yes, it was Ghost. Except everyone laughed and said he was already “ready for Halloween with a name like that.”

Whatever that meant.

He enjoyed this particular holiday. They did not go out, they were at Winterfell with the rest of the family. There was a relatively relaxed party and he did not understand why when he removed all the apples from the bucket of water he had apparently ruined the game for everyone. He also had sniffed into one of the pumpkins and knocked it over, which was also an issue because it smashed. So Bran was mad because that was his pumpkin or the _contest._

The pup was dressed as a pumpkin. She was quite adorable, with a little hat that had a green curl on it and a puffy orange outfit, her arms and legs sticking out. She kept trying to tear off the hat, but the humans kept putting it back on her. He sat in the requiste photo, with his Dany dressed as a _witch_ and his Jon wearing a suit and cape and sometimes putting in weird teeth over his that gave him what they called _fangs._

It was actually quite nice. He curled up around his Lyanna, protecting her from the other children who ran in and out and insisted on trying to play with her, even when she wanted to sleep. Or at least, he hoped she wanted to sleep because he wanted to sleep and if they were not going to be going out and walking around soliciting for candy, he did not understand just why they were here.

Other than to look _adorable_ and _precious_ and _sweet_. All those types of words the humans used.

That evening he went up to their room and jumped onto the bed, the pup crawling over the bed to hit him with the orange and green cap she had been wearing, laughing and squealing when Jon swept her up into his arms and put on a weird accent. “I vant to suck your blood!” he exclaimed, smothering kisses onto the pup’s neck, sending her giggling and babbling and making all the sounds that no one understood up him.

He thumped his tail, watching the scene as Dany swept in wearing her purple and black gown, curling her fingers and saying “Come to me my pretty!” in a strange voice like she was supposed to pretend to be evil or mad or something.

She could never be evil or mad. He watched the scene, his humans and his pup, glad that this year he didn’t have to pretend to be anything other than what he was. Just Ghost.

~/~/~/~

_Year Five_

At least this year he did not have to do anything other than what he enjoyed doing on a regular day. Usually in the snow. Sometimes they attached him to a harness and had him pull a sled with his pup in it, but this time it was just a wagon. A wagon with his pup, waving a bucket in the shape of a pumpkin, screaming “Candy! Candy!”

She did not seem to understand that you did not just _demand_ the candy, you actually had to _ask_ for the candy. Jon and Dany were trying to get her to say _please_ each time she asked for candy, but his pup Lyanna just giggled and waved her bucket from her perch in the wagon.

Everyone seemed to think it was so amusing that he was supposed to be a _horse_. They said he was already the size of one. He knew he was larger than most others his size, since he was an actual _wolf_ but no one else needed to know that. His Lyanna pup was dressed in something they called a _cowgirl_ outfit while Jon wore something called a _sheriff_ outfit. He did not think this was anything different from what he usually wore, except instead of his police badge on his hip he wore a star and then there was the hat that matched Lyanna’s.

Pretty Dany wore a pretty lacy and fluffy skirt and outfit, with a little ribbon around her neck. She was supposed to be a _saloon owner_ although Jon joked she was the _madam_ ordering them around. He just walked slowly, stopping when necessary so they could help Lyanna out of the wagon and walk her up to the houses.

He sniffed at Dany’s stomach, but did not sense another pup yet. He knew they wanted another one and he hoped they would get one soon. He did enjoy his brothers and sisters, as short a time as he had them. Although he feared what sort of outfits she would put them through with another pup to carry about. He pressed against her and she rubbed at his ears. His eyes closed in pleasure. He did like that.

“You’re such a good sport Ghost,” she said, kneeling and kissing his face. “Putting up with us.”_Well it is my job after all._ She gazed out at the sight of Sheriff Jon and Cowgirl Lyanna, grinning and pressing her cheek to his snout. “Don’t they look so cute together? I cannot believe they’re mine. I love Halloween, but I don’t think I ever really enjoyed it as much as I do until you brought me into Jon’s life. Thank you, my sweet boy.”

_Thank you, Dany, for making him happy._ He licked her cheek, nuzzling against her. She sniffed, tears trickling down her face and he licked them away. She laughed, pressing her face into his neck before she stood up.

She cleared her throat, calling out to them. “Did you get anything good?” she laughed, taking the pumpkin from Lyanna as Jon helped her back into the wagon.

“Got some more Kit Kats for Mummy.”

“Ooh my favorite,” she laughed.

He waited for Lyanna to finish grabbing at his tail, squealing about how he was her _horsie!_ He waited for her to be situated and then trotted along, Jon and Dany walking hand in hand beside them to the next house.

~/~/~/~

**FIN **


	2. one halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Halloween gives Ghost more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late but here is another chapter of Ghost on Halloween to close the month out since I initially posted this at the beginning of October. Stay tuned for Ghost Christmas, ha.

His little human was six years old when he thought he had lost her forever. It was by far the most terrifying moment of his life. Even more terrifying when Human Dany had convinced Human Jon to take him to the _veterinarian_ to get something called…he thought she said the word was _tootered._ whatever that was. All he knew was that Human Jon did not want to do it, shuddered, and then turned around when they got to the office where he went to get shots a couple times a year.

Something told him he had avoided a very serious issue since Human Dany was not happy but Human Jon said that he still had some _puppy making_ still left in him. 

It all started on the day at the end of the month when the leaves turned colors, the snow sometimes fell up in the North, and the ground hardened to frost beneath his paws. It was also the day when Human Dany, for the last almost ten years that he had known her since the day he wrapped his leash around her and Jon’s legs and knocked them into the pond at the park, would stuff his ears or tail or head or feet into some sort of…_costume_ and he would spend the evening in pure mortification.

This year he was pleased because it seemed his precious Lyanna was of the same mind as him and did not want to join the rest of the family in the matching or coordinated costumes. He knew that her mother was upset. Human Dany loved this time of the month and she spent hours and days putting up decorations in their house, skeletons and pumpkins and witches. 

“I don’t wanna’ dress up with you guys! I wanna’ be a please officer like Daddy.”

“But I thought you liked dressing up with us! We’re going to go as a dragon queen and king this year.”

“No, I wanna’ be different.”

He sat with his beautiful human as she fussed over the costumes for the tiny humans, the new additions to their families, sewing and adjusting the sizing for the constantly growing little girls that had joined them a couple years before. He placed his head on her knee, peering over at her, knowing she was sad about it. He did not like some of what she had made him do over the years, but it made her happy and he lived to make sure she was happy. 

She sniffed, setting down her sewing and peered at him, smiling. “You always know how to make us feel better Ghost.”

He blinked. It was a constant job with this lot. He climbed off the bed, satisfied she was feeling better, and joined Lyanna in her bedroom. Moonlight was sleeping, peering over at him and yawning, rolling onto her back in her bed at the foot of Lyanna’s bed. He sighed; that pup still had a lot to learn. He hopped onto the bed with his little human, leaning into her as she wrapped her tiny hands around his neck, burying her face into it. He licked her arm. He did love her hugs very much.

“You can be my K-9 Ghost, just like you are for Daddy.”

This was a fine idea if he did say so himself. Moonlight yipped, she was in training to be a K-9 too and she also wanted to participate. We can both be K-9s, he sighed, nuzzling at his Lyanna. He can just pretend like he was _working._

The bedroom door opened and Jon stuck his head in, he was wearing his uniform. “Come on Lya, give up Ghost, he’s gotta’ go to work.”

“I’m gonna’ be a please officer like you Daddy. For Halloween.”

“But I thought we were all going to be a dragon family?”

“Uh-uh, only the twins and Mama. I’m gonna’ be different and Ghost is gonna’ be my K-9!”

He pressed his nose to her face in goodbye, hopping off the bed and swishing his tail by Moonlight, who was asleep on the job. He nipped at her as he passed. She really did need to start paying more attention. 

He went to work with his Human Jon and had quite a fine time. He got to run down a bad guy and pin him to the ground. It was one of his favorite things. The guy was dressed as a robber and he really was a robber. 

Stupid _costume_, he thought, shaking his head in disappointment at the human.

Probably could have done with consulting Human Dany.

~/~/~/~

The day that they would dress up arrived.

He was sleeping between the cribs in the twins’ room; vaguely listening to the little girls babble in the language hat only they and he understood. Moonlight had been in a particularly annoying mood and he was avoiding her. He really was growing weary of trying to teach that one everything. 

“Mama I’m a grown up!”

_Uh-oh._ He lifted his head slightly, one eye opening and then the other, listening closely. He glanced over at Alysanne, who had dropped her socks onto his nose. Her twin, Rhaella, immediately dropped hers. It was a game, suddenly they were throwing everything they could find in their cribs over the side. He ambled up, leaving them, passing off his shift to Moonlight who came running around the corner, barking and diving for the socks. 

_Such pups._

He found his little human and his Dany standing against each other in the bedroom. They looked the same, both of them glaring at the other, and he wondered what had happened. He wrinkled his nose, and sighing as he smelled the familiar scent of another in the room. _Not again._ He looked up as his Jon entered the room. “What’s going on?” he asked.

_You really know nothing._ He blinked at Lyanna, wondering what had her face all pink and her hands on her hips, while Dany remained firm in whatever had angered the little girl. “You are not going to trick-or-treat alone. We are going to Winter Town and will meet your Aunt Arya and Uncle Gendry. You are too young, you’ll be with us.”

“But I’m not!”

He thought perhaps he could watch over her; he did it already, it would not be any less difficult tonight than all the other days he kept track of his little human. Even if they don’t dress up in the same types of costumes, it would not be difficult. “Your mother is right, you cannot go by yourself, but…” 

_Jon really?_ He eyed his human, wondering how he would get him out of this mess if possible. It seemed his Dany was not happy that he was disagreeing with her, but little Lyanna’s eyes widened, her hands clapping as he suggested she could walk to the houses by herself while they stayed at the end of the driveways or the stoops. They would still walk together. 

He supposed that was a decent agreement. Moonlight arrived, yawning and scratching her ear. He wrinkled his nose. She didn’t smell it, there was another. Maybe two, he thought, glancing in her direction. They were going to be very busy. He looked over at the humans, who were continuing their discussion regarding the rules and limits of Lyanna’s newfound Halloween freedom. 

He believed they were fair rules, Lyanna relaying them to him as they went to her bedroom, where her uniform was waiting, hanging on the hook by the closet door. It was really quite cute, she even had a little nametag. She pointed to it. “See? My name! Lyanna Snow!”

She said that she was not supposed to talk to strangers. He agreed to this wholeheartedly, although honestly he wasn’t sure why humans always talked to each other anyway when they didn’t know each other. She was not supposed to take candy from strangers—“But I think that’s what Halloween is all about, I guess it is okay then”—he also wondered about his lapse in the rules on one day a year. She also told him her address, because if she got lost she was to find a _please officer_ and inform them so they could take her home.

“And I will always go to you because Momma and Daddy said that you will always be there to protect me and no one would mess with me with you around,” she finished, burying her face into his neck and he pressed against her, eyes closing as she cuddled into him. “And you are my Ghost and you will never let me get hurt.”

He rumbled a happy sound and curled around her as she moved to lay next to him, his tail wrapping around her. _The truest thing in the world._

~/~/~/~

That evening Ghost decided that Human Jon and Human Dany were very suited for each other, something he was always reminded of, but that they were really probably two humans who needed to lay off the _puppy making_ once and awhile. Even he and Sheira took breaks here and there, but not those two.

“I don’t have to work tonight, but I’ll wear my uniform. I think Lyanna will like it.”

“You know what that uniform does to me.”

“Aye, in nine months we’ll have another babe.”

_Shorter time than that._ He really did not understand how he could know these things before they did. He grumbled, unable to get some peace and quiet before they went out for the evening; it was raining a bit and rather cold and while he did enjoy the cold, the rain was unwelcome, especially walking as much as they would be and he wanted to rest before they departed, but these two had other plans. He scrambled out from under the bed where he’d been trying to sleep, once the two of them began their _puppy making._

“Or two more.”

“Bite your tongue, I think three daughters and you are more than enough.”

He scratched at the door and heard Jon sigh in annoyance while Dany giggled. “He’s so pervy, I didn’t even know he was in here.”

“Ghost, really?” 

I’m not the pervy ones, you both are the pervy ones using your _costumes_ all the time, he thought, escaping from the room and glad to hear the lock click behind him as he went to do the rounds in the late afternoon, ensuring the twins were asleep, their dragon costumes hanging on the closet door handles. He sniffed Alysanne; she reminded him most of his Dany and checked on Rhaella, who had thrown off her coverlet. He nosed her through the bars, feeling the warmth from her small body. It was quite comforting. 

He moved to the room at the end of the hall, where Lyanna was playing with her _costume_ and adjusting the nametag that said ‘Snow’ on the front. She looked up and grinned at him, showing her missing teeth. “Look Ghost!” She got off her bed and took his pretend harness, trying to get him into it. “It’s just like your real one but Daddy says no real one because you not gonna’ work on Halloween.” She kissed his nose. “I am a big girl and tonight I get to go up and get candy myself.”

_You are not a big girl you are my Lyanna and you will be little forever._

She put on her costume and went out to the hall. “We gotta’ get Daddy to get this on. I’m hungry too.” She went for the doorknob, tugging and scowling. “Locked.”

_Thank gods._ He sat beside her, waiting as she banged on the door with her fists, screaming they better open up or she would have him blow the door down. He did not think that was a solution. He did not want to open the door anyway knowing what his humans were doing. 

The door flew open and his Jon stood half dressed in his uniform while his Dany escaped from the rumpled bed into the bathroom. He caught sight of her in her dragon queen costume. He shook his head. _Pervy indeed._ “What’s up?” his Jon asked, pretending nothing was wrong. 

His Lyanna was smart and scowled, arms over her chest. “Watchoo’ doin’?”

“Nothing. You hungry?”

“Pizza!”

“Pizza, huh?”

“Yes, before patrol.” She took Jon’s hand and led him down the hall. “Come on!”

“Of course Chief Lyanna.”

He followed after them. He liked pizza.

~/~/~/~

They had walked for several blocks when Ghost thought they should go home. He was not as young as he used to be and he wants to curl in front of the large hearth in the great room at Winterfell and take a nap. at least before Human Jon and Human Dany lock him out of the room and play with their costumes.

This year he was not embarrassed to be seen by his other canine brethren and he hoped Moonlight would understand she was lucky in that regard. She had no idea, trotting along beside him in her police jacket with 'K-9 in Training' stamped on it that she got out of many horrific costumes. He shuddered at the memory of the one they called 'Tigger.' He supposed playing the Chewbacca character on their first Halloween was all right because at least he could be a warrior.

They walk by a family and he sympathizes with the little dog dressed as a _hot dog_; the poor thing looks so pleased, waddling along, having no idea how shameful it was for his wolf ancestors to witness what the breed had become. Moonlight perked her ears at the sight of a dog that looked like them, a _husky_, and barked, happy and laughing at the sight of the dog wearing a cape and resembling what he remembered Jon dressed as one year. _Dracula._ It was rather clever, he thought. He merely was glad his Dany had not seen the hot dog and attempted to put him into one of those things. He would have to destroy it. 

He glanced behind him, the wagon his Jon was pulling housing the twins who were wearing costumes that looked like dragons popping out of eggs, waving their arms and hands and screaming at anyone who dared look at them. They were laughing, babbling and poking each other. His Dany wore her _dragon queen_ outfit with a silver chain with a three-headed dragon and her pretty soft silver hair in complicated braids. He believed this to be a fitting outfit because she was _his_ Dragon Queen. He was disgusted to see that his Jon was most pleased with the outfit as well, growling like a wolf when she came out wearing it and promising her that he would have fun removing it later.

_I can hear you, you know_ he always felt like trying to tell them, escaping away from them when they disappeared into the laundry room to _kiss_. He was pleased his instincts were right in pairing them together, it certainly had generated the best years of his life and his Jon's life, but sometimes...his thoughts trailed when he caught the scent of his beloved, his tail wagging as he pushed forward to see Arya, Gendry, and..._Sheira._ It had been weeks since he'd seen her last.

They both greeted each other, noses bumping and then sniffing their unders. The humans never liked itw hen they did this, he never understood why. He supposed it was the same as when the human's shook hands and kissed, but they never understood that this was their version of that. He wagged his tail, nuzzling at Sheira's muzzle, and she made a sound like a happy whine, rubbing her neck to his. "Aw, Ghost has a girlfriend!" Gendry teased. 

It was up to Sheira-- Gendry was her human after all-- to reprimand him for his comment, which she did, with a slight nip to his hand and he muttered something about how he was only kidding. He took the moment after greeting his beloved to take in his favorite Arya, who had always been the best Stark sibling in his opinion-- Sansa still was on his list to always make sure he shed on her furniture since she still did not care for Human Dany after all this time. He took notice that she had a pup in her belly, which had grown considerably since he'd first noticed a few months ago. He was not sure why she was dressed as a wolf and Human Gendry as a hunter with an axe. He cocked his head, wondering how the pup was dressed since his Dany always made sure to dress up her pups when they were in her belly. 

"What's the baby Auntie Arya?" his Lyanna asked, poking at the side of her aunt's stomach.

Gendry chuckled and pointed to the image that was on the belly of the wolf costume. "Red Riding Hood."

"That is so morbid," Dany commented while Arya smirked.

It was a bit morbid, did she mean to think that wolves ate little girls? He did not think that was a good image to project and ruffled his fur in response. It seemed Sheira had the same opinion; good, he knew he loved her for a reason. They swished their tails and Jon made a comment about how it seemed the wolves did not like her costume. "Too bad, they're not seven months pregnant wandering around with a grown-ass man who wants candy," Arya said, setting off with her hand in Lyanna's. She grinned. "besides, I wasn't going to be Winnie the Pooh, too tame for me."

"I wasn't tame when Id dressed up with the twins," his Dany said.

Like the good husband he was, his Jon kissed her cheek and patted her flat belly with the new pup inside of it. "You were very clever my love. The eggs were painted last year and this year look at them now!" He gestured to the twins who were currently poking their fingers into their noses and showing each other what came out. He winced. "Girls, we don't do that."

_Humans._ He trotted beside Sheira, who glanced at Moonlight, who was still on her leash. He noted that it was because she was still in training. Sheira flicked her tail against his and bumped his shoulder. He pushed his nose into hers. _You will feel the same about your pup when they are born._ He thought Sheira might disagree, as she always tried to pretend she was not as crazy about her family as he was about his. He wished Moonlight would pay attention to what she was doing, she was only a couple years old and he had already found his Jon a mate by that time. She really should not be sniffing as much as she was at things that did not matter. He nipped at her tail to drag her from her mistakes, but she just barked and lunged, catching on the leash. 

"Whoa girl," Jon said, dragging her back.

"Look at those two, do you think they might be expecting a couple pups soon?" Gendry wondered.

_That would be nice._ At the same time he heard Sheira's low growl of warning. He ruffled his fur and nudged her. _Well...at some point maybe._ Having pups might be nice. They needed to get a couple for the others at this point. The pup that was Arya and Gendry's, his twins and the new pup that was still a secret to Dany and Jon. 

_They really should slow down, they were having a whole litter._

~/~/~/~

A few houses later, he noted Lyanna was running off up the driveway per the instruction she could on her own, and while he would have preferred to go with her, Sheira had to tend to Moonlight who was frightened by a skeleton witch display that screamed as you walked by. "Looks like Cersei Lannister," Arya commented. He was not sure who _Cersei Lannister_ was but it was a bit scary, although he was not scared of such things. He could not focus on everyone, Human Dany was trying to get the twins to stay int he wagon adn they had turned over their pumpkin buckets, spilling candy on the ground.

He swept up the handle of one bucket, depositing it in the wagon and went for the other that had rolled down the street, putting it back in after Alyssane, who was crying as her mother buckled her tighter in the wagon. He turned a few times, trying to spot Lyanna. He glanced at Dany, whining. He could not sense her. _Where did she go?_ He trotted to Jon, leaning on him in signal. It was part of their way of communicating when they went to _work_ and his human immediately responded, hand to his head and looking around, alert. "Dany? Have you seen Lyanna?"

"She may still be up at the house."

"Ghost."

That was all he needed and he sprang off to the house, ignoring the cries of others at the sight of him. He did not care about them or their candy; he had to find his Lyanna. He ran his nose over the concrete, trying to pick up her scent, but it was muddled with all the other children and... he growled, seeing the water that came out of the ground and rained on the yard. It had been washed away. _why do you need green grass in the fall?_ He tried to pick it back up but it was hard and he did not see her. He returned immediately to Jon, who was running down the street now with Dany, while Arya and Gendry minded the twins. They were calling for Lyanna and asking people if they had seen her. 

Sheira pressed against him in comfort but he could find no comfort. He had done the worst thing a wolf could ever do. 

_I lost her._

He ignored the calls from Arya and Gendry, walking quickly down the street and pressing his nose hard onto the ground, ears pricked up and tail swishing lightly to collect any scent on the air and bring it to his nose. He had to find her. This was _his_ Lyanna. He heard his Jon call for him, heard Dany start to cry and Arya panicking. He knew the twins were upset and Moonlight was doing what she could to help them, while Sheira ran at his side. 

They turned a corner and made their way down another street, but he still could not catch her scent. Lyanna smelled of candy and pizza from their dinner that evening and the stuff they put in her hair at night was strawberries. She would sneak bubble gum and he could usually get that too and there was dirt from where she would play and the lemons from his Dany that always seemed to carry on Lyanna too. She would be minty when she kissed him in the morning and sometimes after she hugged his Jon and he could not get any of the smell, he could not find her, he lost her, he had done the worst thing a wolf could do. He had lost his human. 

He turned at Jon's commanding voice, rolling back onto his haunches when he noticed that the vest was in his hands. Sheira waited patiently beside him and once he had the vest strapped on, with his name on the patch and the badge and the warning for the humans not to touch him, he listened, eyes intent on his Jon. The radio was around Jon's silly King in the North costume and he had his badge hanging around his neck on a chain. "I called it in boy, you know what to do." He removed a sweater he knew Lyanna had on in the car and clicked his tongue, guiding it towards his nose. "Come on boy." He clicked his tongue again, ordering. "Seek."

_Do not need to tell me twice._ With the fresh scent in his nose, he could find it better and he moved fast down the street, Sheira right behind him but on the other side of the street. They had it to themselves, everyone moving out of the way, seeing the patches on his vest that he was a _police dog._

He bounded into the bushes and ears pricked. He released the whine he used to let Jon know, who raced after him, both of them chasing through the bushes; he caught her! He could smell her! She came through that way, she moved through the bushes from the house where they last saw her and he had her now. He hurried through, never looking up, head swinging from side to side. _My Lyanna, where are you?_

A gust of wind blew through the trees and he heard another silly witch cackle and he feared for his Lyanna. She must be frightened. She could be cold. She could be hurt. He smelled lemons, stronger now, and knew his Dany was not far. He ran around a tree a couple of times; it was stronger here. He pawed in the dirt and waited, Jon and Dany running up. Sheira pawed more and tugged it out; it was her police hat she had been wearing. "Oh gods," Dany sobbed, reaching for Jon. "She's lost! What ifs omeone took her?"

"We will find her, Ghost is on it."

"No one saw her, the lady said she walked off, but she didn't know...she thought she was with the other group...oh Gods Jon I am the worst mother in the world! I should have been with her!"

"And so should I," his Jon moaned, holding his Dany tight as she cried into his shoulder. He picked up the radio on his shoulder. "Dispatch, this is 998, calling about my daughter, K-9 has scent at..." He glanced at the address. "Corner of Wall Avenue and Wolfswood Road." 

There was no more scent, he thought, following it down to the corner. He turned in circles, whining and bumping against Sheira, who was also whining, knowing the loss of the scent meant she must have gotten into a car. He never liked it when he lost a scent. The cars were hard to track. Sometimes if the window was down he could follow it. He was good like that. This was it though, he could not smell his Lyanna anymore. He heard Danyc rying about monsters, what if a monster took her, and he panicked, jumping in place and panting, tossing his head around as he tried to find the scent again. Sheira pushed him. He knew she worreid about the monsters.

_Monsters._ He followed the scent trail to the tree again and turned a few times. He caught teh smell of _home._ The lemons and the pine and the oak furniture. He lifted his head. _Home._

_I know where she is._

~/~/~/~

He ran to Jon, pulling on his silly fur cloak, tugging it so hard it slipped from his shoulder. "What is it boy?" he demanded. There was no time for following _protocol._ He heard his name shouted, but he ignored it, taking off in direction of wehre he was certain his Lyanna would go. Lyanna was smart. He rounded a corner, hearing people yell about how there was that _crazy albino wolf_ running loose again. A little boy yelled that he was a _police dog on the hunt!_

Ordinarily he would like this attention for his important role but right now he had to see if he was right. He had to be right. He was not sure what his Jon or his Dany would do if they could not find his Lyanna. He was not sure what _he_ would do. He had _lost_ her! What was his purpose if not to be there for his humans? For his pup? He knew he was almost home when he saw the large statue at the end of the street of what used to be the King in the North who looked an awful lot like Jon. He ran around the side of it and up the street; his Jon and his Dany did not live far from Winterfell the estate, they were in an old stone house nearby after they left that smelly Kingslanding when Lyanna was just a tiny little pup.

He skidded near the edge of the property, sniffing some more. The lemon smell was stronger and he had to separate out the old scents. it was tough work. Sheira was good at this, he had found, and she was pawing at the dirt, gathering up the newness from the old. He whined and blinked at her and she barked, low and deep in the back of her throat, hurrying around. He made his way over to where Sheira was waiting. It was at the base of one of the old weirwood trees. He pawed at the trunk and then he heard it.

"Ghost?"

It was weak, but it was _her_. He wished he could bark, he wished he could howl even, because he would have done it so loud the whole world could hear him. He scratched at the weirwood, ignoring the chips of white bark that flaked off onto his fur, encouraging her to climb down from where she was hiding. His Lyanna emerged, carefully making her way down from the tree and he flung himself over her, stretching his entire body on hers to protect her and she cried, arms around his neck, and he swallowed her completely. 

_My Lyanna._

Sheira nudged at her and Lyanna cried for Sheira too, one arm around each of their necks. he licked at her face and he could taste the salt from her tears and dirt smudged on her cheeks. He was so glad she was okay. So glad she was so smart and tried to come home when she got lost. He wished she were little so she could climb on him and he could carry her back to his Jon and his Dany but walking with her would have to do. He led her back, her little feet tripping as she tried to keep up and he nudged her, holding her steady. 

There was rustling in the trees next to the property and he whined as loud as he could, knowing his Jon and his Dany would break through. They did a moment later, shouting for Lyanna and falling around her, and his Jon lifted his Lyanna so far into the air that he worried for her, fretting around at his feet, wanting to be closer to her. They hug and kiss her and cry over her and he pushed through too so he could be close so he wouldn't miss out anything. 

He knew she was scared and he smelled blood, sniffing at a tear in her knee where it was scraped. He licked the wound and Dany cried over her, trying to talk about what happened and Lyanna sputtered about how she wanted to go alone and she thought she could make it. “And then I got scared and I fell and I hurt my knee…”

“Oh baby,” Dany cried.

“We’ll fix it,” Jon said.

She sniffed. “And a lady wanted to help me but you said no talk to strangers so I did not talk to her and then I tried to find a please officer and then I tried to come home and saw the tree and climbed up to wait for you.” She burst into tears again. “And Ghost found me!”

“And thank the gods he did,” his Jon sighed in relief, reaching to hug him too. He pressed his face to hs neck. “Good boy.” It was just for him. His fingers pressed to his favorite part behind his ear, eyes closing. That felt nice.

_Anything for my humans._

Dany helped Lyanna up and Jon picked her up and cuddled her into his cloak. “Let’s go home.”

~/~/~/~

He did not let his Lyanna out of his sight when they got home.

Even when they gave her a bath and brushed her hair and put a bandage on her knee and even when Arya and Gendry got back with the twins who were crying for her and even when Arya gave her all the candy she somehow had gotten. She was very quiet when asked how she managed to get all that candy in so short a time.

Moonlight was beside herself. He knew she was upset because she did not know Lyanna had gone missing, but he had charged her to watch the twins. _You must protect the others._ Moonlight took her responsibility and went to sit with the other babies. He remained with Lyanna of course, head on her ankles as she slept, clutching her blanket around her. He would not sleep that night. He had to protect her. It was his job.

The door creaked open and he glanced over; Sheira walked over and hopped onto the bed, settling beside him. He nuzzled her and rested his head beside hers, both of them watching Lyanna. He sniffed and heard his Dany whispering. “She has three wolves all watching over her.”

“I feel like Ghost is beating himself up for losing her.”

“He will be okay. We will need a couple more though.”

“More? We have two. Sheira is Arya’s, if you remember correctly.”

“Oh I do.” 

“You mean for the twins?”

He turned his head, irritated that they could not go somewhere else with their conversation, but he watched as Human Dany offered him one of the plastic pumpkins, smiling. “Trick or treat Jon.” 

He removed a candy bar, but it was not a candy bar. It was a stick or something. Whatever was on the stick made the humans happy and Jon was kissing Dany and they were laughing and she was saying something about how hse took the test before we left and that was why she was all emotional and she was going to tell him some other time but after Lyanna she had to tell him that night. 

Sheira blinked curiously and he sighed on his paws. _Another babe._ He sniffed and looked to see Moonlight appearing in the doorway, also confused. He glanced at Lyanna. She could have her pick of who to protect. So many now. He moved up onto the bed to rest his head beside Lyanna’s and closed his eyes when she cuddled into him. 

They needed all the help they could get.

~/~/~/~

“Come on Ghost, I wanna’ go to Mama and Daddy.” Lyanna climbed from her bed, sniffling as she walked carefully out of her room. He followed after her, minding her gently. He thought her knee still hurt. He did not think this was a good idea. It was the Halloween night.

Human Jon and Human Dany always did their puppy-making about this time on Halloween. He sighed and waited, but the door opened and he waited for her to run and climb onto the bed, surprised to see Moonlight at the foot of the bed, asleep. He stepped over the costumes from before and got onto the bed, stepping on human Jon who gave an ‘oof’ and tried to push him off. “Too many in this bed boy,” he grumbled. “Get down.”

_No._

He curled as best he could beside Moonlight. He wondered where Sheira was. Probably with her unborn pup. He would see her in the morning. He nudged Alyssane, who was asleep beside Dany’s leg and Rhaella who was in her mother’s arms. Lyanna crawled next to Jon. 

Moonlight pushed at him and he kicked out at her, reminding her of her place in the pack. She sighed and hopped off the bed, choosing the blanket that had been kicked off onto the floor to sleep, keeping first watch. 

Eyes closing, he was pleased. This year he did not really have to dress up and he could do his real job. With another pup on the way and three already there, perhaps human Jon and human Dany would not have time next year to think of his _costume_ They would be too busy of course.

~/~/~/~

_One Year Later_

_Horrifying. Absolutely horrifying._ To an even worse horror, Sheira was rolling on her back, finding this hilarious. He bared his teeth in her direction, but she just kept wagging her tail and barking at him. He turned, baleful eyes sent to Dany. 

He wondered if the pups had addled her mind. He looked at Jon for further guidance, but the man was _weak._ “Sorry boy,” he apologized. “I tried.”

“Where are my sheep?” Dany emerged in a pretty pink and white fluffy dress, holding a curved wooden object in her hand. She had a lacy hat tied around her head with ribbon. She looked ery pretty but he did not know why he had to be dressed like…like…like _this._

Moonlight thought it was fun. The ears and the weird things on their tails, the things around their heads that looked like snowballs of some sort, and he heard them just referred to as _sheep._

Sheep were prey. Sheep were food. Sheep were good.

_I am not a sheep._

This was worse than _Tigger._ He shuddered to think what the _cats_ would think. They were in hiding because Rhaella liked to pull Drogon’s tail and Rhaegal always thought Alysanne’s hair was a toy but she did not. He was glad that Viserion, the quiet one, was also hiding too, because he could not imagine the look of them at him. 

He looked at Jon, in a sheriff outfit again, only this time he was someone important. Someone named _Woody._ Lyanna came out in a costume with wings. “Star Command do you read?” she demanded into her arm, running to the window. “I read you!” 

The twins came waddling in, dressed like a dog on one end and the behind of a dog on the other. They had a metal looking loopy stretchy chain linking them. “You are such a cute Slinky Dog!” his Dany exclaimed. She clapped her hands. “Where is Rex and Ham?” 

“Right here, they spit up again.” Human Jon emerged pushing the _stroller_ object. He ignored the fact that he was in the ridiculous outfit and checked on the sleeping babies, one in a green dinosaur outfit and the other looking like a pig. He shook his head. He would prefer to be a _dinosaur._ His Jon kissed his Dany lightly. “Next year maybe I pick, huh?”__

_ _ _And I will not be a sheep._ _ _

_ _“Oh I have fun each year. This is my favorite holiday. Although darling, with five daughters, perhaps next year we will have to be your harem,” she said with a laugh. She kissed each of the new babies, Laenea and Ashara. She turned and knelt to kiss him on the nose. “And Ghost can be their knight and sworn protector.”_ _

_ __Knight._ It sounded better than _sheep._ He turned as Lyanna screamed when the bell chimed from the front door, shouting about her favorite cousin and her Auntie Arya and Uncle Gendry had to be there. He watched them come inside, holding the other baby, they called him Eddy. “What’re you guys?” she asked._ _

_ _“Assassin family,” Arya said. _ _

_ _“You dressed Little Eddy as a knife, really Arya?” It was Jon who spoke now. Ghost did not seem to understand why this was so confusing. He always thought that Arya was a bit _odd_ and of course the family would not be dressed up in anything that might be _normal.__ _

_ _“Where is Aunt Sansa?”_ _

_ _“Sorry kiddo, Bride of Frankenstein is sticking to her castle.”_ _

_ __Oh good._ He really did not want to have to keep an eye on Sansa as well as all the others. Dany was disappointed. He did not understand why. They did not like each other. “Too bad, we could have a giant family portrait.” She paused. “But Sansa might not show up on the film, I don’t think vampires can take pictures.”_ _

_ _It was funny to everyone else but he did not understand the joke. He wagged his tail to show he wanted to be part of it, but mostly he wanted to curl in front of the fire and take a nap. Tonight was going to be exhausting. He hoped next year human Jon had some sense and could put them in something else. _ _

_ _It seemed even human Dany wanted to know, a year in advance. “So what are we going to be next year?”_ _

_ _Human Jon took a moment and smiled. “Dread Pirate Roberts. That’s what I want to be.”_ _

_ _“What?” Arya asked. Gendry laughed. _ _

_ __Pirates sound fun._ He tried to nudge off the silly poofy thing that she had put by his tail, but it would not come off. Sheira and Moonlight merely laughed at him, ignoring his plight. _ _

_ _While the other two did not seem to really get it, human Dany did and rose on her toes to kiss him. “It’s _twu wuv._” _ _

_ _They laughed and Lyanna had had enough. She scowled and took his leash and her bag. “Come on, let’s go wait for htem outside you sheep!” _ _

_ __Sheep._ So embarrassing. He followed, his duty to his human, and Moonlight followed, while Sheira stayed with her humans inside, seemingly mocking him, but when he looked back, she was watching him. _ _

_ _Even as a sheep, he swished his tail and rose a little straighter on his paws, following his humans outside. It was just one night and hopefully no more drama. Next year maybe, he’d also get something more…well he hoped _wolf-like_ instead._ _

_ __ _

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats if you survived this. Sorry for the toothache.


End file.
